Un nuevo mundo
by Capitan-Genial
Summary: Es la primera navidad que Arnold pasara con sus padres, pero un evento de gran importancia cambiara las cosas.


Disclaimer: Aghhh, Ya saben que va aquí…

Hey Arnold

_Un Nuevo Mundo_

_Parte 1_

En el ambiente de la ciudad reinaba la felicidad por la cercanía de la Navidad y por supuesto el último día de clases, incluso el clima parecía ser benevolente pues a pesar de la fecha aun no había nieve y no hacia tanto frio, y todo eso se reflejaba en el humor de los buenos ciudadanos de Hillwood.

Gerald caminaba junto a Arnold, rumbo a la escuela, visiblemente emocionado.

-Viejo, es genial! Es el último día de clases! ¿Te he contado que la navidad es mi favorita? Con la comida y los regalos...

- Yo no pasaré la navidad aquí, Gerald ¿lo recuerdas?- Agrego Arnold con pesar.

- Lo siento, viejo, lo olvide por un momento.- Se disculpo Gerald.

- Me sentiré raro pasando la Navidad sin mis abuelos y sin mis mejores amigos, pero me alegra saber que estaré con mis padres por un tiempo.- Comento Arnold mostrando sus sentimientos mezclados con una sonrisa entre ilusionada y triste.

- ¡Animo amigo! ¡Será una Navidad inolvidable, imagínalo por fin estarás con tus padres después de tantos años separados!- Dijo alegremente Gerald, a lo que Arnold solo asiente.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la calle, Helga y Phoebe caminaban observando a Gerald y a Arnold.

- ¿Le preparaste un regalo a Arnold, Helga? ¿Como piensas dárselo sin que sepa que es tuyo?

- ¡Se lo pienso dejar fuera de su casillero! - Respondió molesta Helga.

- Me enteré que no estará aquí en Navidad, al parecer sus padres aparecieron y lo llevaran a pasar esta temporada con ellos, así que se lo tienes que dar pronto, Helga.- Comento Phoebe.

- Ese cabezón siempre complicándome todo... Ya veremos como se dan las cosas - Añadió Helga.

Durante el día Helga no tuvo oportunidad de hacerle llegar a Arnold el regalo y al finalizar las clases, se resignaba a darse por vencida, cuando Phoebe la convenció de ir a casa de Arnold a despedirlo y para entregarle el regalo.

En tanto, Arnold se encontraba despidiéndose de sus abuelos. Un amigo de sus padres pasaría por él y lo llevaría con ellos, para pasar la Navidad.

Se trataba de Glenn Richards un reconocido doctor en geología, quien recogería a Arnold.

- Abuelo, me siento triste por dejarlos solos en Navidad. - Comento Arnold.

- Hombrecito, solo será esta navidad, hemos pasado muchas juntos y estarás con tus padres, ¿no te alegra eso? - Pregunto el abuelo Phil.

A la puerta de la casa fueron llegando Gerald, Phoebe y finalmente Helga, para despedirse de él.

- Arnold, Helga tiene algo para ti. - Dijo Phoebe empujando a la nombrada.

Helga con desgano y sonrojada, le entregó una pequeña caja, decorada con un moño.

Arnold lo tomó y agradeció a Helga el regalo. En ese momento llego el doctor Richards.

-¿Así que tu eres Arnold? ¡Eres la viva imagen de tus padres!- Comento el recién llegado.

- Bueno hombrecito, es hora de que te vayas, recuerda que estaremos bien y brindaremos por todos ustedes, también cuidaremos de Abner.- Agrego el abuelo.

- Si, pero aun así los extrañare a todos, incluso a ti, Helga.- Dijo Arnold en tono de broma.

- ¡Pues yo no te extrañare para nada, cabeza de ba...!

Helga ya no termino la frase. Un fuerte terremoto empezó a sacudir las calles de la ciudad y los edificios y autos se tambaleaban.

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- Pregunto Arnold, en tanto Helga se aferraba a su brazo.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esta comenzando! - Grito el doctor Richards. - ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

El terremoto continuaba y de pronto, una pared aplasto el vehículo del doctor Richards.

- ¡Rayos, tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto! ¡Ahí me esperan! ¡Es urgente! ¡¿Tienen otro auto en el que podamos llegar?! - Pregunto el geólogo, mientras trataba de seguir en pie.

- ¡Iremos en el Packard! ¿Pero porque la prisa es solo un temblor, además no será mas peligroso manejar el auto en estas condiciones?- Respondió el Abuelo.

- ¡Vamos, no es hora de preguntas, solo suban todos al auto de inmediato! - Ordeno el geólogo, abriendo las puertas del vehículo y empujando a los niños dentro.

- ¿No será mejor ir con nuestras familias? - Pregunto Phoebe con preocupación.

- ¡Aunque lograran llegar a sus casas no serviría de nada, este no es un terremoto común! ¡Es el inicio de algo peor! ¡Si quieren salvarse, suban al auto! - Grito el doctor Richards.

En un instante, Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, el abuelo Phil, la abuela y el doctor, abordaron el vehículo.

- Pero señor, ¿usted va a conducir?- Pregunto el geólogo al abuelo.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Solo yo conduzco este auto! ¡Ahora todos sujétense, nos vamos al aeropuerto! - Grito el abuelo Phil.

- ¡Espera abuelo detén el auto! - exclama Arnold logrando que el anciano detenga el vehículo.

- ¡Hombrecito! ¿Que haces? - Pregunto con angustia el abuelo al ver a este bajarse.

- ¡Olvide a Abner! ¡No lo puedo dejar! - Respondió Arnold corriendo a toda prisa.

Toda la casa se estremecía por la fuerza sísmica, pero Arnold pudo entrar y gritarle a Abner, que salió detrás de un sofá, rápidamente, el animalito se dirigió a los brazos de su amo.

- ¡Muy bien Abner, salgamos de aquí! - Dijo Arnold.

En ese instante, la escalera se derrumbo, aplastando al inútil del señor Kokoschka quien trataba de bajar al primer piso.

Arnold salió a tiempo, mientras la querida casa de sus abuelos se hacia pedazos, se metió al vehículo y mostro triunfalmente a Abner.

- ¡Bien hecho hombrecito! ¡Ahora vámonos de aquí! - Dijo el Abuelo, pisando el acelerador a fondo.

El terremoto se intensificaba a cada momento, las calles de la ciudad se ondulaban como olas en el mar, los arboles se mecían y la gente no sabia que estaba ocurriendo.

El abuelo, conducía velozmente por la calles, evitando hábilmente los obstáculos que se le atravesaban.

Los niños observaban los acontecimientos con terror.

Helga miro hacia donde estaba su querido parque de juegos, justo en el momento en que una enorme grieta convirtió ese lugar en un agujero gigantesco, llevados al fondo a los niños que se encontraban en ese momento.

Gerald por su parte, busco donde se encontraba su casa, pero solo observo como el edificio se inclinaba hasta caerse completamente.

Phoebe presencio horrorizada como la pandilla de Wolfgang era aplastada por un edificio y como un camión destruyó la carnicería del señor Green donde Harold trabajaba.

Todo Hillwood se sacudía como gelatina, los edificios se fracturaban, mientras el abuelo trataba de llegar al aeropuerto.

- ¡El puente se cayó abuelo, no podremos pasar! - Dijo Arnold.

- ¡Entonces tomaremos un atajo, sujétense!- Ordeno el abuelo moviendo con destreza el volante.

El Packard se enfilo velozmente hacia la escuela y como una bala atravesó la puerta principal.

Todos a bordo del auto pudieron observar al señor Simmons y al director de la escuela Wartz, quienes se encontraban dentro, mirarlos con sorpresa, para poco después, la escuela se desplomara sobre aquellos desdichados.

Finalmente, llegaron al aeropuerto y descendieron del vehículo.

Bajo sus pies, el terremoto se sentía aún más fuerte que cuando inicio.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos señor Richards? - Pregunto Arnold.

El doctor no respondió, solo se limito a decir:

- Se han marchado. Mi transporte me abandono.

De pronto, la abuela Gertie, subida en una avioneta de dos motores, les ordeno que abordaran de inmediato.

- Abuela, ¿Donde encontraste ese avión? ¿Puedes pilotarlo?- Pregunto Arnold.

- Por supuesto que si, una buena amiga me enseño a volar hace muchos años y esto no se olvida.- Respondió con júbilo la abuela.

El abuelo se detuvo por un momento, miro el dañado Packard y recordó los buenos tiempos que había vivido con el auto. Arnold lo noto y tomándolo del brazo, lo llevo con los demás.

Rápidamente, subieron al bimotor, que tomo pista y despego a tiempo de evitar un profundo abismo que se formo en la pista, justo bajo ellos.

Desde el aire, el panorama de Hillwood era desolador.

Los grandes edificios se venían abajo, las avenidas se partían por la mitad y la gente era lanzada a profundos y enormes abismos.

Los niños pudieron ver como sus familiares y amigos eran engullidos por aquel feroz y monstruoso evento de la naturaleza.

Arnold por su parte, presencio como el enorme edificio de industrias Scheck se venia abajo y cuando la avioneta paso al lado del edificio, todos pudieron apreciar al mismo señor Scheck colgando de una viga de acero, tratando de evitar la evidente caída.

- Parece que la libertad no le cayo muy bien al señor Scheck - dijo Helga tratando de sonar sarcástica, mas su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Derrumbes, explosiones, grietas enormes e incendios formaban parte del paisaje de Hillwood, dándole una apariencia espeluznante.

-¿Cómo sabia que esto ocurriría, señor Richards?- Pregunto Phoebe luchando por mantenerse serena aunque las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- No solo es aquí, es en todo el mundo. - Respondió el doctor.

- ¡¿Que quiere decir con eso?!- Cuestiono Arnold.

- Se trata del Fin del Mundo, chicos- Respondió el doctor.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante esta revelación ya que eso significaba que tal vez todos morirán...

Continuara…

Ya saben, espero sus criticas, dudas, comentarios o lo que se les ocurra!

Atentamente, su amigo capitangenial!


End file.
